1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for data communication purposes.
2. Related Art to the Invention
Electrical connectors of various designs and for various purposes are known in the state of the art. Electrical connectors may for example be used for digital data transmission. For data communication purposes, high data rates are desirable. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide electrical connectors with small form factors, particularly for applications in spatially restricted environments.